Insomnia Sunrise
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: What happened after the sun finally shone again on Eos? How will Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto bring Insomnia back to its glory without their King to lead them? Or maybe he still can?
1. Sunrise

**Chapter 1**

 **Sunrise**

Something shifted in the air. The daemons were vaporizing as the sun rose.

"Hey guys! Look at that!" Prompto pointed excitedly at the sunrise.

"Damn. It's been awhile." Gladio lifted his greatsword over his shoulder.

Ignis remained silent as he felt the heat return to the world. The darkness that they had been living in was turning into a warm pulse against his ruined eyes. If the sun was rising that could only mean one thing. "Noctis." He murmured.

He felt Gladio tense next to him.

"We need to go find him... maybe he isn't..." Prompto knew it was impossible. But he refused to believe his best friend was gone. They _needed_ to find him. He sprinted back up the Citadel steps.

"Prompto! Don't!" Ignis called after the blond. "Gladio! Don't let him reach the throne." He heard the heavy steps follow Prompto's swift ones.

Noctis had told Ignis enough of what was to happen for the advisor to realize that there was no way Prompto should be the one to find their King. He should remember his best friend the way he saw him last. Strong, determined... alive.

"Prompto! You need to wait dammit!" Gladio's voice echoed down the halls.

Every part of his being was shaking; he didn't know what he would see behind this door. Last time Ardyn had mocked them from the throne as broken bodies dangled lifelessly from chains on the ceiling. King Regis, Lunafreya, one of the Kingsglaive who Prompto had recognized but never spoke to. Ulric or something? And Iedolas from Nifilheim. Ardyn had even been working with the man for years! The image of their bodies would forever haunt Prompto. And he hadn't been close with any of them. What if Noct had joined them? What if he couldn't even tell if the body behind those doors was Noctis anymore?

Distantly he heard Gladio's stomping run. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the heavy doors. There he was. Noctis was where he belonged, on the throne. But he was definitely not alive. Prompto felt a lump in his throat as he ascended the staircase to the throne. His eyes never leaving his best friend's still form. A sword through the chest was keeping Noctis upright. It was the sword that had been the previous King's.

Dropping hard to his knees Prompto took Noct's cold hand in his. Sobs racked his chest as he buried his face into his King's leg.

"Wake up Noct... You did it! The sun is back. The daemons... they're gone!" He cried unashamed.

A moment later he heard Gladio join him by the throne and Ignis was a few moments behind him.

"ITS NOT RIGHT!" Prompto screamed. "He lost everything! His father! Luna! His home! He didn't deserve this! He saved our world and he didn't even get to see the sun rise one more time! The _least_ he deserved was to see Insomnia in the light!"

Gladio rested a hand on his shoulder.

"That's all I wanted for him! All this time. Was that he would get to see the sun rise one more time safely from where he belonged here in Insomnia."

"Prompto..." Gladio's deep voice rumbled.

"You're his Shield! Why couldn't you stop this?!"

Gladio just looked at Noct's slumped form, his eyes giving away nothing.

"Enough Prompto." Ignis said sharply. "Noctis was raised a Prince of Lucis. He was well aware before we even left for Altissa that as a decedent of the Lucian line he would eventually give his life to protect his people like many Kings before him."

"At least King Regis grew grey first before he died!" Prompto still was crying on his friend.

"True. Noct's death was certainly untimely. But he knew what he was doing. He did it to save us. To save Insomnia. To right the wrong of his ancestor."

Ignis wanted to say more. He wanted to give a grand speech in honor of his King. In honor of the boy he had advised, cooked for, cleaned after, had countless meaningless arguments with. In honor of his closest friend. But his throat seemed to becoming tighter. Reaching out he placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder and his other on Prompto's shoulder. Gladio reached out to Ignis as well. They stood there for a moment in silence.

Ignis hated being the voice of reason sometimes. But he knew they couldn't leave Noctis here forever. "We should move the body." He murmured.

Gladio nodded in agreement. With a firm grip he pulled the Father's Sword from Noctis's body. In doing so the weapon vanished a flash of cyan blue light.

"Where did it go?" Prompto asked, his voice practically a whisper.

"With the last of the Luci gone I would assume the Royal Arms no longer have a need of existence." Ignis speculated.

Gladio lifted Noctis into his arms. Not that he would say so out loud but Prompto was right. It wasn't fair. They had just gotten Noctis back. For ten years they had faith their King would return. And when he did? They had him for less than twenty-four hours before they lost him again. Only this time was permanent. His friend's pale face was a starking contrast to his raven colored hair. Those cerulean blue eyes would never again open to silently mock something Prompto had said or to roll them when Ignis started a lecture. Never again would they burn with determination to duel with his Shield.

What kind of Shield was he? Noctis died by sword. A good Shield would have deflected such an attack. Shaking his head to clear the train of thought Gladio looked forward as he headed to the old chambers of his King. Noctis was many things, but not weak. He had told them that he would need to sacrifice himself. Well he didn't _say_ it. But it had been implied. He only hoped that when he died it had been as quick as possible. No way it was painless. But hopefully he hadn't suffered too long.

A phoenix down was burning in his pocket. He wanted nothing more than to use it. But Ignis had been firm when he had told Gladio and Prompto that it would not work. Something about Noct's soul no longer being present. Did that mean that Noctis wasn't resting in peace? Did he leave this world so he could fight yet another war in a different realm? Was the King still fighting? And without his Shield to assist him?

Gladio realized he needed to stop chasing that thought process as well. It was too much to bear to think Noctis wasn't finally resting. The only thing he consistently asked for on their journey was a nap. Surely he had earned one by now?

As he laid Noctis gingerly on his old bed, he heard footsteps approaching from outside the door. Three people. Prompto was the one who was dragging his feet surely. Ignis always walked with a certain grace that made his steps quieter than most. And one more pair of steps. Confident, but tired steps. A moment later his friends walked in with none other than Cor the Immortal. The older man looked tired, but otherwise unharmed.

"I see. Regis was right all along." Cor muttered seeing Noctis behind Gladio.


	2. Tomb For The King

**Chapter 2**

 **Tomb For The King**

"The King knew Noct would die?"

Cor nodded. "The Oracle had seen it."

"Luna?" Prompto hugged his arms as he thought of the beautiful woman who would have been Noctis's wife. She had known Noct was going to die? She had seen this? It made sense; she _was_ the Oracle. But did that mean… "If Regis knew… and Luna knew… then Noctis was just a pig raised for slaughter!"

Gladio glanced back at the fallen King. Was that true? Had the two people Noctis loved and trusted most conspire to raise him to be the perfect sacrifice for when the time came? If that was the case, then he and Ignis were just pawns in their game to help their King fall. Looking back at Prompto he saw the young man shaking with anger. Prompto wasn't raised in the Citadel like Gladio and Ignis. He didn't know how to hide his emotions so as not to cause a scene. He saw Ignis take the smallest of steps toward the blond, but when Prompto jerked away the advisor let him go.

Ignis let Prompto have his anger. What was the point in forcing him to act otherwise? It was just them here now. There was no reason for protocol in a place such as this. Of course there was another thing to be said for propriety.

"I know the Prince – King," Cor amended, "-was your friend. But he _was_ royalty. And as such should be buried in a Royal Tomb."

"I agree. But considering the current circumstances, that isn't logical at the moment. We are hardly capable of building such a monument at this time." Ignis stated.

"Good thing there is one waiting for him."

They stared at Cor in silent shock for several moments.

"How?" Gladio finally growled.

"Like I said. Regis saw this coming. He had his son's tomb built at the same time he had his own created."

Prompto looked undecided if he was going to be sick or cry. "He made Noctis's tomb while Noct was still alive?"

"It's been ready since Noctis was sixteen."

Ignis could practically feel the anger rolling like a storm from Gladio and Prompto. Before either could react violently he stepped in. "Then maybe you could tell us the location of this tomb so that he may be properly buried."

"The entrance is here in the Citadel." Cor realized he was on thin ice already and handed a folded map to Gladio before either Prompto took a shot at him or the Shield straight up tried to knock his lights out. "Here. You could take care of it right away."

"Do you know of any specific ceremony that such a burial entails? I regret that I am ill informed of such a procedure." Ignis admitted.

"There will be a place for him to rest. Make sure the cover is in place. If it works properly, place a weapon on his resting place and it will seal the altar. Then you are finished."

Gladio looked at Cor in surprise as he read over the map. "The King had this made?"

"Yes."

"Where does it lead?" Ignis inquired.

"Its a secret passage under the Citadel." Gladio grunted. "I thought I knew them all. As the King's Shield..."

Cor raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling there are a lot of things you don't know as the King's Shield."

Gladio crossed his arms trying not to look like a defiant teenager.

"We will talk more after you have taken care of his Majesty." With a bow to the figure on the bed Cor took his leave.

"He is correct. We shouldn't put it off for too long." Ignis didn't say it out loud, but they needed to take care of Noctis while he still resembled their friend. They were all aware that bodies decayed quickly.

Gladio lifted their King and headed over to passage entrance. He handed the map to Prompto and gestured for him to lead on. When they approached the indicated spot in the lower dungeon a small keyhole began to glow the same blue light of Noct's magic.

"His key." Prompto muttered.

"Check his pockets." Gladio said. He knew it was disrespectful, but Noctis always had that key on him.

With light hands Prompto found the key and inserted it into the door. It slid sideways to reveal a long passage. Placing the key in his own pocket Prompto crept forward.

"You don't think there is going to be something trying to kill us down here like at the other ones do ya?" He asked once they were fully enveloped in the darkness.

"The daemons won't be coming back." Ignis replied.

"Oh. Right." Prompto clenched his fists so tightly his nails broke the skin on his palms. It had felt like old times again. Going into one of the Royal Tombs, fight the whatever-was-trying-to-kill-them beast. Watch a weapon glow before Noct absorbed it... they hadn't done that in ten years...

The tunnel was going further and further down when suddenly a soft cyan blue light glowed around them.

"Haven runes..." Prompto said quietly for Ignis's benefit.

"There it is." Gladio pointed out the tomb that was now visible.

They were in a cavern large enough to fit at least six Royal Tombs. The walls and ceiling were covered in the pulsing runes that marked this place as a sanctuary. In the center was a deep pool that had glowing barrelfish swimming about. And to the far side of the cave was the tomb. Prompto hurried over to open the door for Gladio. As they stepped in the room sconces lit up on the walls with blue flames. It looked like every other tomb they had visited in the past. Statues alongside the walls and in the center... a place for Noctis. An altar for Insomnia's sacrifice.

Together Ignis and Prompto slid the heavy lid to the ground as Gladio carefully placed Noctis inside.

"This is wrong..." Prompto sniffled.

Ignis rested and hand on his shoulder. "We should say our goodbyes."

Gladio looked down at Noctis. "I am proud to have fought beside you. And you were the best damn King Insomnia ever had."

Ignis took his place next to the fallen King. "It was an honor to serve you as an advisor. And an even greater honor to be considered a friend." He felt his throat constricting already and once again found he couldn't say all the words he wanted to. "Rest well Noct." Carefully reaching out he felt the contours of his friend's face before stepping back.

Prompto stepped forward and took Noctis's hand in his. "Hey buddy. Remember when we first met? I was that chubby little no one. Now I'm a taller much faster no one!" He forced a raspy laugh. "You were my friend anyway. My _best_ friend Noct. You saved my life countless times on our journey to Altissa. You were always so brave... and you made me feel... wanted." Part of him was embarrassed to be admitting this in front of Gladio and Ignis. But he needed to get it out. "I was always alone... but you took me in. You even helped me with my homework! The hours upon hours of video games we played when we were supposed to be doing that homework. You never let me beat you at King's Knight. Not once. You even invited me to your wedding! Let me be a part of your Crownsguard." He wiped his eyes. "I can never pay you back for all you did. But I'm going to try! We'll rebuild Insomnia Noct! We'll bring everyone we can back home." He glanced at Gladio and Ignis. "Right?"

"Of course." Ignis reassured him.

Taking one more moment of silence Prompto finally stepped back by Ignis. "How are we going to lay one of his weapons on it? With him..." He swallowed unable to finish that sentence. "We can't summon his weapons." Prompto pointed out.

"I wonder..." Ignis muttered.

"If you got an idea best spit it out." Gladio had crossed his arms and was looking at a spot on the wall. He couldn't stand seeing his friend in that oversized coffin.

"As his Shield I wonder if it is not something you could do. Purely speculation of course."

With a grunt Gladio held his hand out like he had seen Noctis do a million times before. Concentrating on the King's favored blade he tried to summon it. There was a flash, and the Engine Blade that Cid had worked on and upgraded for him several times was in his hand. He nearly smirked as he remembered Noctis claiming that it needed to be renamed as 'The Ultima Blade'.

"Whoa... I didn't know you could do that!" Prompto looked at the blade closer.

"Neither did I."

"So the marshal was correct. You do have untapped talents."

"What good are they now?" Gladio handed the blade to Ignis and stepped back.

The Advisor wisely chose not to comment on that and waited for Prompto and Gladio to lay the cover back in its place. "I think you should do it Prompto." He handed the blond the blade.

"Me? I'm just a plebe... that sounds like a Gladio job."

"He'd want you to do it." Ignis said quietly hiding his frustration that Prompto was still in the belief that he was beneath them.

With a nod from the Shield, Prompto carefully took the Engine Blade and laid it across the cover. They all took a step back as a bright light beamed a column above the altar. The light shattered and shone around them like falling fireflies.

"Guess that's it then." Gladio left the room.

"Since he's close we can visit him whenever right?" Prompto had a hand on the blade.

"Of course." Ignis grabbed his shoulder so the young man could help lead him out of the tomb. Not that he necessarily required it, but he knew sometimes the blond needed to feel useful.

Cor met Gladio at the entrance. The Shield walked past the Immortal without as much as a glance. He heard the warrior following behind him, but wasn't ready to speak civilly with a man who had been aware of Noctis's premature death since the young King had been a child, maybe even before he'd been born. Gladio didn't have a destination in mind, but soon found himself in the old training room. The place was a mess; the whole Citadel was covered in rubble and large pieces of the building's structure. But there was enough room on the mats for him to feel comfortable enough to toss his jacket to the side and summon his greatsword.

"Getting in some training after all that just happened?" Cor was in the doorway.

"Helps me relax."

"Ever occur to you that with your King dead you shouldn't have been able to summon that sword just now?"

Gladio stared at the blade in his hands. As much as he wanted to avoid Cor at the moment he couldn't argue that the man had a point. And clearly he was waiting for Gladio to quit sulking and start listening.

"So what don't I know?" He let his blade vanish again.

Cor took a few steps closer so he wasn't shouting across the room. "Just because your charge is gone doesn't mean your job is done."

Gladio was about to snap but Cor held up a hand to stop him.

"I understand that you are upset, but before you try to break my neck, maybe you should talk to Noctis about what should be done next to help rebuild Insomnia."

"That brat wouldn't have any idea – _that_ is a sick joke." Gladio caught him self and snarled.

"As his Shield… you can." Cor stood a safely out of Gladio's long arm reach.

"I can communicate with the dead?" He deadpanned.

"You can talk to Noctis."

"If you are lying-"

"I don't lie."

Gladio had no argument. Cor wasn't the sort to lie. That meant that he was telling the truth…? He could speak to Noctis?


	3. In The Morning

**Chapter 3**

 **In The Morning**

" _Noct."_

" _Noctis."_

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum. If you do not get up right now you are going to regret it."_

 _Trying not to groan Noctis rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself off his mattress. He felt the spot next to him; it was cold. Where was she? Oh. The doorway. Looking up with still bleary eyes he saw Luna in the doorway with her arms crossed. No matter how much she tried, she could not pull off looking angry with him. It was cute. He offered her a smirk and was given a brilliant smile in return._

" _I've been trying to wake you up for the last three hours." She came over and sat next to him on top of the disheveled comforter._

" _Sorry. Guess I was tired still."_

 _She ran her elegant fingers through his mussed hair. "You have earned that sleep. But you are needed."_

 _He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "I am needed for a second nap?" He mumbled into her hair as he hugged her close, already drifting back to sleep._

 _With a quiet laugh she pulled away and stood up. At this rate they would never get things done. "Noctis. Get up. He's calling you."_

 _Now she had his attention. Though she usually did anyway. He had spent years wishing to see her face. Writing to her back and forth via the diary and Umbra had been wonderful. But there was nothing better than actually being with her in person. He still caught himself just watching her as she went about their new life. The way she moved, the expressions she made, and the little habits she had but didn't even know about herself. He wanted to know them all. They had years to catch up on._

" _Noctis." She bent down to look him in the eyes._

 _He was doing it again. Just staring at her and letting his mind wander._

" _You need to go answer him. He has waited long enough."_

" _Right. I'm on my way."_

 _She had already laid out his clothes for him for the day. He quickly tugged them on and began to make his way down to the dungeons. As he passed her she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said quietly, "Remember to go easy on him this time."_

" _He's a big boy."_

 _She raised an eyebrow and gave him her best 'not impressed' expression, which he had already learned not to test. He smiled reassuringly before continuing on. Once he made his way down to the dungeons he turned down the secret passage that led to his Royal Tomb. It did not surprise him in the least to learn that his father had already had one prepared for him in advance. Part of him reasoned that he should be angry with Luna and his father for not ever telling him about his destined future. But he had come to terms with it. Besides if he had known sooner then he may have tried to change it._

 _He knew a certain three men on the other side that certainly would have done something reckless. In the end, he wasn't mad. Things were the way they should be. Insomnia was in the light again. His people, hundreds of thousands of people, were safe. Even though things weren't quite finished yet. There was still some touch up work that he had to take care of. And he had been waiting a long time for this call._

 _Pushing open the door to his tomb, he immediately noticed the glowing light pulsing from his Engine Blade. A closer inspection revealed traces of crimson blood on the sword. Reaching out to touch the warm liquid the light transferred to a spot in front of him and transformed into a more human shape. A shape he knew quite well._

" _Long time no see." He grinned._

* * *

 ****Please Review!


	4. Assignment

**Chapter 4**

 **Assignment**

Gladio was in shock to say the least. Noctis was standing in front of him. And he was smiling?! The nerve of that brat! All the suffering he had put them through and he was grinning like Prompto after he'd taken another picture of those damn Chocobos! His King was clean-shaven; his arms crossed in that cocky way of his, and was clearly waiting for a response.

"It's been hardly a day." He grunted.

Noctis looked surprised. "Time passes differently between us then. It feels like its been months to me."

"Then…" Gladio shifted uncomfortably. "You are… settled well?"

"Asking if I'm happy?" Noctis smirked. "Almost. A bit of unfinished business still to take care of. But I have Luna. I miss you guys though."

"Yeah well you're missed here too."

There was a moment of silence before Noctis chuckled. "Well now that _that's_ out of the way let's get down to business."

"You almost sound like a real King."

"I am a King."

"Pompous brat."

"Hulking giant."

Gladio smirked. "Alright Your Highness. What orders do you have?"

Noctis lifted himself so that he was sitting on top of his own tomb. Resting his leg on his knee he took a second to just stare at some corner before looking back to his Shield and beginning. "The people come first. Once some sort of force has been gathered, I'm sure Cor can help you with that, houses and shops need to be rebuilt. Worry about the Citadel last. Naturally you and Ignis are welcome to your old stations. I don't think I have to say this, but make sure Prompto is given a position."

"Like what?"

"You could make him the next King of Insomnia."

Gladio just stared. Surely he was joking…?

Noctis chuckled. "Ok maybe not. But it would be entertaining."

"Are you watching us or something?"

"No. I'm a little too busy for that. And I don't really have any way to. I just have to trust you to get things done."

"And you want me to start with the housing and shops?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "And something for Prompto. That one is just as important."

"The kid is not weak." Gladio huffed.

"I never called him weak. But you and I both know that he is going to need to be kept busy."

"Fair enough."

"Then you know where to start." Noctis stretched his arms over his head. "I imagine once word is out that the daemons are gone people will come flocking back to Insomnia to help rebuild."

"Lestallum is packed so tight people are barely breathing in there. They will be glad to come home."

Standing up Noctis placed a hand over the blade again. "So you agree. Perfect."

"Wait Noct…"

Noctis hesitated.

"If something goes wrong or comes up…?"

"I'm sure you and Ignis can handle it. I have absolute faith in you all."

The Shield still seemed like he had more to say.

" _If_ something should arise and you need to speak with me, you can always come here. I can't always just be here waiting for you; I do have things on my side to take care of. But I will always get here eventually."

"What kinds of things are you taking care of?" Gladio had to know if Noctis was still fighting.

"Little this little that." The King grinned cheekily.

The larger man snorted. "Brat."

"Bye Gladio." Noctis touched the blade and vanished from sight.

* * *

Ignis and Prompto were waiting for Gladio outside the Citadel. The noonday sun was shining so brightly. Prompto was quietly describing how the ruined city looked in the light. While the advisor appreciated the description what he was truly enjoying was the warmth on his skin. After years of the coldness the night brought, he could feel his skin greedily absorbing the rays that were being cast upon the world now.

Cor had given them a brief summary of what he had told Gladio. Prompto's reaction was expected. The blond demanded to be in the room while Gladio attempted this communication, but he did not doubt in the slightest that it was impossible. Ignis admitted that they had seen and grown up with many amazing things that were possible through the power of the Crystal and the Lucii family. But speaking to the dead seemed like a stretch even to him. Especially with no one in the royal family currently living. However, it was a well-known fact that a King and his Shield had a special bond that went beyond any other of those loyal to the Crown.

Cor wasn't one to lie. And he definitely wouldn't waste his breath with something he didn't have faith in.

When Gladio came out Ignis could immediately tell that the man was shaken. His heavy steps, always so confident, were softer, slower. He didn't immediately greet the advisor to alert him of his presence as he had gotten into the habit of doing since Altissa. Instead he came to stand next to Ignis, and just stood there.

 _Probably enjoying the light._ Ignis guessed.

"So…" Prompto never did have much patience. "Did it work?"

"Yeah." Gladio sighed. "I saw him."

There was a moment of silence.

"Aaaaaand?" Prompto didn't bother to hide the whine in his tone.

"He looked just like his old self. Even just as cocky. The bastard. Told me that time passed differently here and there. Wherever _there_ is. The other side. After life. Whatever. To him he's been gone for a while. Said it had felt like months."

Ignis had a million questions he wanted to ask, but reminded himself that the point of Gladio meeting with their deceased friend, their King, was to get instructions on their next plan of action. "And what were his orders?"

"Start rebuilding." Gladio huffed. "As if we wouldn't do that anyway. He said houses and shops first. Worry about the Citadel last."

"Who cares about that? I mean – yeah – its important stuff too. But how is he? Is he happy? Does he have Luna now? Did you see her? If you saw her that would hardly be fair that Iggy and I don't get -"

"Prompto." Ignis silenced the blond.

Prompto crossed his arms and glared toward the scenery. He knew he was acting like a child. But Noct was his friend too. And he knew Gladio was the oh so special Shield. _But_ Gladio wasn't the only one who had fought alongside the deceased King. Gladio wasn't the only one who had waited maybe not so patiently for ten years while Noctis was in the Crystal. Did it have to be a Shield's blood in order to work? Or maybe the Shield's were just the only ones who had tried it? What if it was just someone who had a connection to the fallen King? Then would the King's best friend be taken into consideration? Who even considered such things? Past Kings? Astrals? Surely if it were past Kings, Regis would put in a good word for him. And he had helped Noct win the Astrals favor right? So maybe they liked him too?

"What do you think Prompto?" Ignis voice cut through.

"Wha?"

"Told ya he wasn't listening." Gladio grunted.

Ignis sighed. "Prompto. Noctis has informed Gladio that we are to keep our stations. With the fact that there is no current King we have decided to stretch those positions."

"How so?" Prompto knew he looked confused.

"We can get into the finer details at a later date. What we are trying to ask you is if you would want a position as head of public relations."

"You want _me_ in charge of PR?"

"What? Can't handle it?" Gladio smirked. "Sounds right up your alley."

"But… that's kind of important. Especially right now at a time like this…"

"We wouldn't ask it of you if we weren't positive you could handle it." Ignis pointed out.

Part of Prompto doubted his ability to take on such a role. But a much larger part was screaming at him to go for it. They promised Noct they would rebuild Insomnia, and he needed to help in anyway he could! Besides… Iggy would always be around if he had any questions.

"Alright! Let's do this thing."

"That's the spirit." Ignis smiled relieved.

"Time to start rebuilding." Gladio agreed.

* * *

Please Review!

Defiant Drift - Thank you for your feedback! I love criticism, good and bad. Your review made my day and encouraged me to keep this story going!

Guest - Here it is!


	5. Blindsided

**Chapter 5**

 **Blindsided**

Gladio felt like he was in one of those time-lapse videos. Two months had gone by, but it felt like days. As predicted people had come in hoards from Lestallum and other hidden bunkers. Debris was cleared. Houses were rebuilt. Businesses were reopened and slowly were growing back to their former glory. The Citadel was finally getting the attention it deserved. It was far from finished, but it looked a lot better.

Stretching his arms he walked toward his room on the second floor of the Citadel. Training had been a bitch today. Mainly because his new recruits were all little wusses. If he had to listen to one more little pansy complain that his muscles were 'killing him', he'd punch a hole in one of these newly built walls. As he dropped onto his bed he heard his phone buzz. It was another letter from some kid wanting to join the Insomnia military.

"The usual stuff…" He muttered. "Blah blah blah… saw newest promotional poster and thought it was inspiring." He grunted. "They're all inspiring."

Prompto had taken his public relations job seriously, but the part he was best at obviously was the promotional aspects. His posters were blown to abnormally large scales and quantities, and then hung all over Eos. The kid wasn't good with words, but his pictures sure held a thousand of them. Pulling up Prompto's website he checked out the newest picture.

"My god." He sat up with a smirk staring at the screen. "That is inspiring. Well done kid."

The photo was one taken while on the Road Trip. It was Noctis, alone, facing a large group of magitek soldiers with his blade at the ready. The sun was setting and the camera focused clearly on the Prince's determined expression. Gladio smirked. It was like one of those inspirational posters teenagers ripped out of magazines, but this one actually had an impact. If this is what Prompto was using to advertise the need for recruits it was no wonder they had been swarming in.

When Ardyn and the daemons were taken care of and they were sending word out about the King's death Prompto had made a montage dedicated to Noctis that anyone could watch on his website. The photos were from the Road Trip and ended with a few of Noctis from after his ten-year disappearance. Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto had displayed the montage on a large screen in front of the Citadel a couple weeks after their King's death. The citizens were in tears. People who had never met Noctis were crying over his sacrifice. Best of all, it had motivated people to work even harder on rebuilding their city.

His phone buzzed again. It was a phone call, the caller ID read: _IGGY_

"What's up?"

"Have you perchance seen Prompto recently?"

"Nope. Saw his new advertising though."

"It is excellent work," Ignis agreed. "But I am concerned about his current mental state. I had a run-in with him earlier and he seemed quite perturbed. Would you mind checking on him?"

"Yeah ok." Gladio stood up and turned on his phone's GPS. Ignis had thought it smart to add locator chips in everyone's phones after Ardyn had kidnapped Prompto. Of course such a thing seemed hardly necessary now a days, but it certainly came in handy for times like this.

The blond was at Noctis's tomb again. Over the past two months Gladio had seen him coming and going from the Royal Tomb several times. He just assumed that the kid was paying his respects to his lost friend. But it never hurt to check in on him. Besides, Gladio had meant to visit the tomb soon anyway to pay his own respects.

As soon as he got to the haven that guarded Noctis's tomb Gladio knew something was wrong. Prompto's beloved camera was on the ground where it looked like it had been carelessly dropped. That never happened. No matter how many battles they had gone through the blond had always protected his treasured camera. Hurrying forward he pushed the door open to the tomb.

"The hell…"

Prompto was passed out on the floor, his hair and clothes soaking in the blood that was pooling around him.

* * *

 _Please Review!_

Shepard Supreme - _I'm glad you are enjoying it! I am trying my best to stay true to their characteristics, when in doubt I return to the game and do a few quests/ hunts!_

Defiant Drift - _Thanks once again for your kind words!_ _One of my favorite parts of Final Fantasy XV was the support they_ _received from each other. I definitely want to keep that aspect in this story._


	6. Just Once More

_I wanted to release this quickly after the last update. I know there will be people who will be mad about how it ended. Unfortunately this chapter isn't so much better. But its something._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Just Once More**

Public relations was a very time consuming job. Not to say it wasn't fun at times, but generally it was a lot organizing and unbelievable amounts of talking with other people who would then go on to talk to even more people. At first it had been so confusing to keep up. He still wasn't totally sure he was doing his job right. The weirdest part was that he had people who reported to him. When Ignis had first told him that an article would need to be written, Prompto panicked. But then he was told that someone else would actually _write_ the article. Prompto just had to approve it. A lot of what he did was approving other people's work. Which was terribly awkward for him. Who was he to tell other people what to do?

He was head of public relations. Ignis was constantly reminding him that this was a big role; therefore he needed to keep his head on straight. Whatever that meant. Probably that he had to stay focused. Did people say their head was on backwards if they were distracted?

He was digressing.

Prompto was currently sitting on top of the Citadel, drinking rum straight from the bottle, watching the passing clouds. Busy people still bumbling about. Cars going just a little too fast. Probably people trying to get home to their families.

For the millionth time this week Prompto wished Noctis was still here. He wanted to talk to his best friend, his brother, about his new job. He wanted to complain about how much work it was and have Noctis tease him for being too lazy to handle a real job.

Ignis was always willing to lend an ear, but the Advisor was always so busy trying to keep the politics of the city running smoothly. People were complaining to Iggy all day, the man certainly didn't need Prompto to come in and do the same. Gladiolus constantly reminded Prompto that his door was always open. But Prompto couldn't complain to Gladio, the Shield would simply tell him he needed to 'man up' and handle it.

Or worse. One time he had made a house call to a particular employee of Prompto's that was giving him a hard time. The employee never gave him a hard time again, but he also didn't seem to have any goal than sucking up to Prompto at every given opportunity. Which ironically the blond found even more annoying than arguing with the man everyday.

Getting up, Prompto left the little that was left of the rum hidden behind some crates, and then began to meander down the Citadel halls. He could pretend he wasn't sure where he was going. That he was just wandering aimlessly. But he knew very well that he was heading straight for the Royal Tomb at the end of that secret path that Cor had showed them. Ignis had warned Prompto that spending too much time there was not would Noctis would want.

The gunslinger agreed. Noctis would want him to move on with his life. To make the best out of it he could. But how could he do that? How could he possibly move on when his best friend, the only person who truly understood how lonely Prompto was, was gone? How could he move on when there was no one else that Prompto could turn to at the end of the day to talk about the important things? He knew, deep down, that Gladio and Ignis would gladly talk to him right now.

But they were busy people. They each had jobs even more important and time consuming than Prompto's own job. He knew he could trust the two with his thoughts. If he could trust that they had his back in battle countless times, then he could trust them with what he was feeling for sure. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not without Noctis to lean on.

Here he was again. Standing next to the large tomb. He could still see the red stain from where Gladio had bled so he could communicate with Noctis. How stupid was that? That only Gladio got to speak to Noctis because he was the King's Shield? He and Ignis should have just as much of a right as the loyal protector. It made no sense that the Shield's were the only one's blessed with this right.

Prompto recalled a thought he had considered many times before. What if the Shield's were the only ones who did it because they were the only ones who had tried it? Every time he came down here he debated on whether or not he should test out his theory. But he didn't know how well he would handle it if it failed. If he got his hopes up and nothing happened? That would be awful. But was it worse that he stood there everyday staring at the blade doing nothing anyway?

"Just once," He said out loud. "Then I'll know I tried."

Reaching forward hesitantly he pricked his finger on the tip of the sword. Blood swelled to the surface quickly and dripped onto the already red edge of the sword. He waited nervously. What if something _bad_ happened? Like a huge Red Giant was summoned to get rid of him since he wasn't a Shield?

The lights in the tomb flickered. A blue haze that felt so reminiscent of Noctis's magic swirled through the room before evaporating.

"Maybe…" Prompto furrowed his brows as he considered possibilities. "Maybe because I'm not a Shield… it needs _more_ blood then when it took Gladio's?"

Pulling a dagger Ignis had long ago gave him out he cut his palm deeply and held it over the blade. The magic mist returned, but instead of the calm swirling around the room as it had before, it angrily made a quick circle around Prompto and the blade before vanishing once again.

Was he being rejected? Was that what the mist was? Telling him that his blood was not acceptable? Was it because he wasn't a Shield? Was it because he was… one of _them_? Because he had been one of the Nifs test subjects? Was it possible that now that Noctis was gone he had moved on and just had no desire to see Prompto anymore? Or was it even possible that he simply had not sacrificed enough blood? That seemed ridiculous. But at this point did it matter? One way or another, he would see Noctis tonight.

* * *

 _If you are still following this story after what's happened to Prompto..._

 _Then Please Review!_


	7. Reflecting Anger

**Chapter 7**

 **Reflecting Anger**

 _A chair crashed into the wall turning into splinters on impact. Other objects were obliterated before Luna's eyes. Noctis was on a rampage. This wasn't the first time he had lost his temper since joining her here on the other side, but this was the worst it's ever been. She still wasn't sure what had happened either. Since her death she had lost all of her Oracle capabilities. It had seemed like a blessing, but right now she really wished she could look into what had happened. Noctis had been with her in the garden when suddenly he took off, warping away. By the time she found him he was a furious mess._

" _Noctis… please talk to me."_

 _His eyes were in a purple haze. He was trying to contain his magic, which drained him of energy even faster then when he had been alive._

" _Noctis if there is anything I can do…" She tried again._

" _No." He suddenly froze, panting heavily. "There is nothing." He paused staring at the disaster he had made. "I can't help them. I am stuck here and can't help them. There is nothing I can do."_

 _Luna realized how delicate she had to be here. The first few months he had been happy to relax and just spend time with her, but as time went on he had started feeling guiltier for leaving his friends behind. Luna realized that Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were a lot closer to her King than just friends; they had been brothers. Comrades. And now he could only even communicate with them if they came to him first, and only his Shield had that capability. Which Noctis had reminded her multiple times how stupid it was that Ignis and Prompto couldn't do the same. And Gladio had only contacted him once._

" _Prompto…" Noctis was clenching his fists, his eyes closed tightly as if he were in fighting some sort of pain. "Prompto was always so lonely."_

 _Luna sat on the couch and waited for him to continue._

" _He had no one. Ever. I wanted to be his best friend. I tried so hard. But I think I made things worse."_

" _Being a friend to someone is never a bad thing Noct."_

 _He nodded, but remained standing over his mess. "True. But, because I was always there, because I never tried to make him branch out more… he doesn't have anyone else. Gladio promised… Ignis too. I know they feel that he is their little brother. I know they care about him. But I also know Prom. He won't go to them. Not if he thinks it would bother them. Not that it would. At all. But if he felt he was being a burden… he won't ask for help."_

" _What happened to Prompto?" Luna asked quietly._

 _Noctis stepped over to where she was. "I felt it. I sensed someone had entered the tomb and tried to contact me. I assumed it was Gladio. So I waited till the pull was stronger. But it never got stronger. It got more… frantic. When I got there I saw him." Noctis looked at Luna with bright watery eyes. "I saw Prompto… he was…" He dropped to his knees and buried his face in her skirts. "There was so much blood! I know Gladio told them only Shields could do it! I know he did! But Prompto is so stubborn! Why did I have to see it?! I shouldn't have seen him there…"_

 _Luna softly ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him similarly as she had when they were children. That was what happened. He saw Prompto. That meant that his young friend was dead or dying. Gladio was the only one that Noctis should have been able to see. She felt Noctis tremble. There was more to this. He wasn't done._

" _Luna…" He looked up at her again. "I wanted him to be there. I wanted him to be_ here _. For a moment - just a second – I was glad I could finally see him. What kind of friend am I if I could wish something like that?"_

" _Oh Noctis." She knelt down next to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. "It is not wrong to miss our friends. You were an amazing friend to Prompto, you still are. And I know that in your heart you realize that it is too soon for him to join us here."_

 _He nodded._

" _You will see all of them again. I promise. Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto too. They will be here in time."_

" _Luna… I love you."_

" _And I love you as well."_

" _But I really miss them."_

" _I know." She held him tighter. "I know you do."_

 _She wished there was something she could do. It wasn't fair all those years that she and Noctis had to be separated. And it was especially not fair that now that he had gone through all of it that he was still apart from those he loved. She knew that he was grateful for her presence by his side. But his heart wouldn't be completed till he had his brothers standing by him as well._


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter 8**

 **Aftermath**

"What do you mean we can't see him?" A deep growl.

"I realize you gave him potions - and a phoenix down - but he is still unstable." A quiet intimidated voice.

"I am perfectly qualified to be his health care provider. I have been watching over him for many years now!" Strong accent with demanding tone that left no room for argument. Or at least should have.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scientia. You are not authorized to tend to the patient."

"That _patient_ is our friend!" The deep growl was back. "Nobody has anymore right to taking care of him then we do!"

"Mr. Amicitia…" The voice went from intimidated to terrified.

At that moment doors burst open.

"Oh excellent, guards! Get these gentlemen out of here. They are interfering with one of our patients."

Hesitation before, "Uh… General?"

Gladio's laugh. "They work for me damn idiot."

"General… doctor's orders are usually important…" The poor soldiers sounded nervous.

Prompto could hear all this happening around him, but he couldn't find the strength to get up. Though he was well aware that if he didn't do something soon Gladio was likely to get into a fight with his own men. What kind of General beat up his own men when they were just following orders? He tried to sit up again and instead resorted with a low moan as his muscles burned in protest.

"Prompto!" Ignis was at his side instantly, with Gladio looming just behind him.

The blond attempted a grin. "Sup Specks?" His voice slurred slightly.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Gladio snapped.

Prompto cringed.

"Gladio, now is not the time for reprimanding. Though I do agree that it was a rather foolish decision on your part." Ignis gave a stern look down at the patient.

"I'm sorry Ig-"

"We will discuss it at a later date. For now, how are you feeling?"

Prompto gave a quick glance toward Gladio who was glaring at his men and the doctor who were unsure what to do at this point. "It hurts…"

"Probably shouldn't have-" Gladio started.

"Enough Gladiolus." Ignis sighed. "However he is correct..."

"Aren't you guy supposed to make me feel better or something?" Prompto whimpered more than a little pathetically.

"If that's what you're looking for you're barking up the wrong tree." Gladio crossed his arms.

"Mmm. Right." Prompto suddenly felt tired again. Keeping his eyes open was too much work.

"Prompto!" Gladio called.

"It's the blood loss." The doctor said.

"Does he need more? Take mine." Gladio offered his arm.

After checking Prompto's pulse one more time Ignis placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder. "You aren't the same blood type." He gestured at the doctor. "However, I am. Set it up."

* * *

It was a week before Prompto was back on his feet and back to work. His employees walked on eggshells around him. They were eager to help with everything. When he walked in on a few men getting into a dispute, they immediately seemed to become best of friends at his entry. On top of that Gladio and Ignis had reverted back to treating him like a teenager, constantly checking in on him. Ignis was supervising his diet to the extreme, even making him special dinners most days. Gladio showed up everyday to drag him to the gym to train.

"Just like the old days." Prompto grumbled crashing onto his couch.

He stared at the wall covered in his favorite photos. Even though he wasn't moving now and Gladio had forced him to stretch his limbs thoroughly before and after their training he still wanted to groan in pain at his screaming muscles. Deciding that he had earned a nap he laid down with a grunt.

It was then that there was a knock on his door.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" He moaned. "Its unlocked Iggy!"

The tall man walked in with a bag full of groceries. He gave the blonde sprawled on the couch a judgmental expression. "Laying about before you've had an evening meal? That is incredibly unhealthy."

"I had a long day though!" Prompto protested springing to his feet only to end up wincing from his sore limbs. "How did you know where I was anyway?" He pouted at the blind man.

"We all have long days Prompto." Ignis intoned as he began preparations for dinner. "And even when you are saying nothing, you are still loud."

There was no arguing with that. Of course he realized that it was pretty pointless to attempt arguing with the Advisor. No one ever beat him. Which is why he was the one who did all the hard negotiating along with most of the important paper pushing.

Out of habit from their time spent on the road, Prompto joined Ignis with chopping some vegetables. Mainly he stuck to watching though. He didn't understand how someone who couldn't see managed to go so fast with a knife and still never cut themselves. Not even a scratch.

"Remember how much Noctis hated cutting the carrots?" Prompto smirked. "He didn't even have to eat them! But he still hated just looking at them." He laughed.

Ignis chuckled. "Yes. He was quite particular about them."

"You would think that carrots would cause instant death from the way he avoided them."

"Yes. That is an accurate description."

There was a moment of silence.

"I miss him." Prompto sighed.

"We all do." Ignis remained focused on the task in front of him. "But he is gone. And we need to remain strong to rebuild Insomnia for him."

"I know." Prompto cringed. They had yet to speak of what Prompto had done in the tomb, but he knew it was coming.

Ignis didn't begin the conversation however till they were nearly finished eating dinner. The Advisor was sipping from a glass of wine while Prompto was finishing a beer when he finally began speaking of it again.

"You were incredibly selfish you know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Ignis sighed. "It was hard losing Noct, but he had his reasons. There were no other alternatives. If anything else could have been done, we would have taken that path. No matter the difficulty. But that was how it had to go. However, you are still young. Granted none of us are as young as we once were, several years have passed since we set out in the Regalia. They have been _hard_ years Prompto. We all have suffered. Quite literally everyone in Eos. And when we lost Noctis… it was hard on Gladio and I as well. I do understand your situation. While I did not experience it for myself obviously, I know that you have had a trying past. And I am aware that these experiences have made you stronger. You _are_ strong Prompto. Gladiolus and I were in shock for so many reasons, but one of them was the fact that you would even consider such a lazy way out. You've always been a fighter. Incredibly persistent. This wasn't like you at all."

"A bottle of rum may have been slightly influential in the situation." Prompto muttered ashamed.

Ignis remained silent for a long time.

The blonde began bouncing a knee in nervousness from what was going through the Advisor's mind.

"You are not a child anymore. So I can't 'take away privileges' like when you and Noct were children. However I am tempted to tell pass a law that says no one is allowed to sell you anything with alcohol in it."

"Aw come on Iggy…"

"No! You 'come on' Prompto!" Ignis slammed his hand on the table nearly upsetting his glass, and causing the blonde across the table to jump at the sudden vehemence. "We have all lost so much these last several years. So much. How _dare_ you have the audacity to think that you could leave Gladio and I?! You aren't _allowed_ to give up! We have made it this far and we will continue on till we die of old age! Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes sir!" Prompto felt tears pricking his eyes.

After his injury Ignis no longer had the capability to produce tears, but he was breathing heavily as he tried to get his anger under control. Finishing his glass he stood up and grabbed his jacket tugging it on. "Have a good night Prompto. And I expect these dishes to be taken care of before I come over tomorrow. And don't bother trying to hide them again. You know I will find them."

"I still don't know how you do that…" Prompto muttered.

When Ignis was half way out there door Prompto jumped from his chair stumbling slightly as he ran over and grabbed the taller man into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Iggy. I really am." He sobbed into his coat.

Ignis patted his back soothingly and smiled. "Good. Don't try it again. Gladio may bring you back to life just to kill you himself next time."

Prompto choked a laugh. "There won't be a next time."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	9. A Shield's Job Is Never Done

**Chapter 9**

 **A Shield's Job Is Never Done**

Never in all the time he had known Noctis was Gladio ever nervous around the kid. But now, as he stood across from his image by his tomb the Shield shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Noctis was pissed. If his expression and clenched fists wasn't a good enough clue, the wisps of magic that were angrily flickering around him also were a strong sign.

"How long has it been?" The King asked his Shield.

Gladio didn't even bother pretending he didn't know what he was asking. Somehow, Noctis knew about Prompto. "Since the incident? Over a month." He grunted.

"And when were you planning on telling me?!"

"Uh… now?"

"Dammit Gladio! It's been months since I saw him!" Noctis raged. "I have been going out of my mind! Luna's probably ready to send me packing."

Gladio couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "You saw him?"

"Yes." Noctis crossed his arms seething.

"Because…"

"Because he was that close to dying!"

Gladio felt the blood drain from his face. He had felt the strong magic presence when he had found Prompto, but it obviously wasn't his first priority at the time. Noctis had been there… and he had seen Prompto. They had been _that_ close to losing him.

"So if one of us is here and is on our death bed so to say, we can see you? Even if they aren't a Shield?"

"Let's not test that theory." Noctis growled.

"Course not." Gladio quickly agreed. Not that he thought Prompto would try again, but he wasn't about to give him hope that it might work too. "No point in even telling the chocobo-brain."

Noctis gave a reluctant smirk at the nickname. "So he's ok?"

"Yeah. Back on his feet and working again. Iggy said they had a good talk and he believes that Prompto is in a much better state of mind now."

"Thank the Six." Noctis sighed. "Damn… I've been so worried that I would see him here again."

"There isn't any chance that _he_ saw _you_ right?"

"No. He was… passed out by then."

"Good. I don't want there to be any chance he knows. Just in case."

Noctis nodded in agreement.

"So Blondie said that back in Gralea you mentioned possibly some sort of merge with the Nifs? Does that ring any bells?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ignis has been having meetings with their new leader lately and Prompto had mentioned it. If its something you wanted… well Specks was interested anyway."

"I still think it's a good idea. There will of course be those who hate the idea, probably try to form some sort of anti-merge groups. But it shouldn't be anything you and your men can't handle."

Gladio shrugged. "So far things have been exceptionally peaceful since the light returned. Maybe we'll get lucky."

"Just don't get lazy."

"As if your one to talk."

Noctis smirked. "Hey. I am keeping on my toes still."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff. Which I have been neglecting lately in fact because I've been worrying about a certain blonde. So if you're all set…?"

"Yeah that's it."

"See ya later Glads." The King vanished in a flash of blue light.

Gladio hated that. It was too weird to converse so naturally with him one moment, then the next he was gone. He knew that he probably should be updating Noctis more. But he couldn't stand that moment when he was reminded that Noctis was indeed dead, and then as if to slap him in the face as a reminder he was still standing in the fallen King's tomb.

* * *

"You're saying that Noct saw Prompto that night?" Ignis sounded amazed.

"That's what he said."

Gladio had stopped by Ignis's vast chambers in the Citadel to inform him of everything Noctis had said. They were lounging on the couch enjoying some scotch that had been given to Ignis by the people of Lestallum for helping people rebuild their homes. Normally Gladio didn't drink too much, wasn't good for the body. But he felt he needed it after being back in Noctis's tomb today.

"That is incredible. Of course, Prompto mustn't ever learn of this."

"That's what I said."

"How did he look…?"

"Pissed. And tired."

"I had hoped he would be at peace by now."

"It seems like he's working himself into a second grave."

"I don't believe that is possible."

"Double dead could be a thing."

"Gladio." That was crossing a line.

"Ugh. Sorry Iggy." Gladio had drunk a lot more than he had meant to and that usually made his tongue a little looser than he was comfortable with. "Where is Blondie?"

Ignis smirked. "He is meeting a _friend_."

"Ooh. The special kind then?"

"I would assume so by the way he was blushing and stuttering about leaving."

"Any idea who the mystery person is?"

"I have a few guesses. But I will refrain from saying anything else till I know more."

"Wonder if it's that hot blonde in Hammerhead."

"Cindy? She is on the list of suspects for me as well."

"I remember Noct saying something about Prompto stalking her once."

Sighing Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why am I not surprised? One thing we never taught those two was subtlety."

"We weren't their parents."

"We may as well have been."

"Fair enough." The Shield muttered. "They grow up so fast! He's a man of thirty whatever now."

"Time for you to go to bed." Ignis took the glass from the large man. "You're intolerable in this state."

"Psh. You mean too fun."

"I mean annoying if you must know."

"Whatever. It's been a long day anyway."

"Splendid. Good night Gladio."

"Night Bossy."

Ignis found his way to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his mattress. Someday, those two would both actually grow up and he could stop playing everyone's mother. He knew they called him that. And quite frankly he was fine with it, because someone _had_ to be the voice of reason and it certainly wasn't anyone he knew. After getting ready for bed he rolled onto his pillow and tried to get some sleep. In the morning he had a meeting with the new ambassador from Niflheim and he had heard that they were hard to deal with. Even for someone of his caliber.

* * *

kira1525 - _I hope I updated fast enough for you!_

Zemby - _I updated on that chapter quickly because I felt bad leaving Prom like that! But then realized the update didn't really help him. I am glad you are enjoying it though!_

Annibal - _Tears?! I'm sorry! Haha but I appreciate the follow!_

Shepard Supreme - _Glad you're still following! And I'm even happier you like it!_

Defiant Drift - _Any review is appreciated and loved! Even if its not for every chapter. And I definitely agree about Ignis being the 'mother hen'. Poor guy. :) Haha_

* * *

 _I will be doing my best to update as often as possible but I am currently in the process of packing up my house in Michigan and moving to California. Its a big move and very time consuming so please be patient with me! I try to update one of my stories every day I have a couple hours free. Every review is much loved and helps me remember to keep my stories going!_

 _So please keep up the awesome reviews and comments!_


	10. Out of the Frying Pan

**Chapter 10**

 **Out of the Frying Pan**

Ignis could feel the warmth of sunrays on his skin as he waited for the new Niflheim ambassador to arrive. He had heard rumors that this person had come as a shock to the people, but they were severe and generally uncompromising on their ideals. He could respect that to a degree. However, there was a difference between sticking to principles and being plain stubborn.

"Hey Iggy?" Gladio let himself into the office.

"Yes?"

"The Nifs just arrived. I saw the ambassador."

"Anyone you know?"

"Its Aranea."

"Highwind? That's interesting. Explains the descriptions I have received."

"A hard-ass bitch?"

"Basically." Ignis smirked.

There was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the she-devil." Gladio muttered.

"Gladiolus."

"Yeah yeah. I got your six Specks." Gladio came to stand behind him.

As the Lady Aranea was escorted inside, not that she needed an escort; Ignis considered having Gladio leave for this one. He was there to make sure things didn't get too physical, but despite her history, and because of it, Ignis felt he could relax a little. Of course that could be just as easily a mistake that she is hoping he would make. Just because at one time they fought together doesn't mean that she saw themselves as allies already.

"It's been awhile Miss Highwind." Ignis greeted her.

"Its Aranea." He could hear the smirk in her tone.

He remembered her silver-blonde hair and her black and scarlet battle attire. The woman was strong. Of course she would have been chosen for this.

"My apologies Aranea."

"None necessary. How's it going big guy?"

Gladio grunted.

She chuckled. "Some things just don't change. Its kind of refreshing."

"And some things need to be changed, like our opposition for example."

"Straight to business? Just the way I like it." He knew she was smiling. "I agree. Lets get down to it."

* * *

Prompto was drinking coffee at the pub a couple blocks from the Citadel. It wasn't exactly a 'local hangout'. The place had peeling wallpaper, tables and chairs that were likely to give a person splinters, and the food had a good chance of keeping you next to a toilet bowl for the whole next day. But the drinks were another thing entirely. It had been Noctis who had discovered the place. When he had first become of age he had tried anywhere and everywhere that served alcohol. And of all the places, this was the one that he had decided would be 'their spot'.

It had been a miracle that it hadn't been touched when Insomnia had been attacked. And its old bartender and cook had just returned the month before. The only thing that had changed was the name. Out in the front a brand new sign had been placed that read _Night Sky's Hangout_. It felt a little long for a pub name, but Prompto had nearly cried when he saw it.

"Morning Prom."

Prompto jumped with a scream.

Gladio winced as he settled on the stool next to the jumpy blonde. "How many of those have you had?"

"Uh… six." He distractedly glanced down at his spilled coffee before looking back at his tall friend. "I thought you were with Iggy?"

Gladio grunted as the bartender set a large mug of coffee in front of him and wiped up Prompto's mess. "He sent me packing. Said I'd just get bored and that he was sure they would be civilized."

"Oh?"

"Of course I left my best men outside of the doors."

"So Libertus and some other guy who actually has some muscle?" Prompto smirked.

Gladio frowned. "Libertus doesn't look like much but the guy has definitely grown a better work ethic than before."

"Whatever man. So how was the meeting going while you were up there?"

"Fine I guess. They were getting along. Its Aranea by the way."

"Aranea? No way…"

Gladio raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too surprised."

"What? Of course I am!"

"Liar. Oh…" Gladio began to chuckle. "Oh I get it now. It was Aranea. Not Cindy."

Prompto's eyes grew wide. "What? What's Aranea not Cindy?!"

"The girl you've been sneaking out with."

Prompto's cheeks reddened. "N-no."

Gladio laughed. "You and that hard-ass bitch? That's great man."

"Shut up." Prompto buried his face in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you to ask…. Never mind. It's not that serious. That's why."

Gladio stared at the blonde for a second before realizing what he had meant. "So…"

"Don't Gladio."

"Between you and her…"

"I am not answering any questions."

"Who really wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Shut up…" Prompto groaned.

"I mean really. I see her topping. Every time."

"Alright. I'm done." Prompto began to walk away from the counter.

Gladio grabbed his vest and dragged him back to the stool. "Not so quick Blondie."

"I'm done Glads."

"Heh. I'm sorry alright? It was just a joke."

Prompto gave him a suspicious glare, but ended up sitting back down.

"So are you waiting for her to be done with the meeting?"

"Yeah. We were going to get lunch. Depending on how long the meeting is maybe dinner." He shrugged.

"Well if its any consolation, they seemed like they both wanted to get it over with. They will likely be done sooner rather than later."

The two friends enjoyed each other's company as they had their coffee. Gladio cut the blonde off at eight cups however when he saw how the already energetic man was starting to get shaky. They were considering ordering lunch when Gladio's phone buzzed at the same time as Prompto's. Seeing that it was one of his men calling, Gladio stepped outside.

"How'd it go?" Prompto answered his phone knowing it was Aranea.

"As well as can be expected I suppose. That Scientia of yours doesn't screw around."

Prompto chuckled. "Nope. Iggy's all business. So you still up for lunch?"

"Are you still buying?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Because long tedious talks make me hungry."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Here is fine."

Prompto spun around and found her standing right behind him, a smirk on her lips.

"How did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"I'm better than any hunter babe." She kissed his cheek then went to sit in a booth knowing he would follow her without question. "Is Muscles outside joining us?" She gestured outside the window where Gladiolus was still on the phone.

"I doubt it."

"Because he hates me." She grinned like a Cheshire cat as if the idea of it made her happy.

"I wouldn't say _that_. Gladio is just… hard to impress."

"Maybe we can get a little work out in together later. I'm sure I can impress him then."

"Yeah I'm sure that would do it for sure."

Aranea looked at the menu.

Prompto frowned as something dawned on him. "When you say work out… you mean sparring right?"

"Of course. What did _you_ think I meant?" There was that smirk again.

Prompto felt his cheeks redden. "Nothing…"

She laughed quietly.

"This place is actually known to give people food poisoning."

"They have Catoblepas skewers. I'm willing to risk it."

* * *

"So how did the meeting go?" Gladio asked as he reclined in one of the chairs in Ignis's office.

"Splendid. Aranea was exceptionally easy to get along with and we basically agreed on all the same points."

"So…"

" _So_ with a bit more paper pushing and a few discussions here and there, Niflheim will become part of Insomnia's territory and the people will all be equals. No more ridiculous disagreements because its two different countries. Whether or not a new name will be formed with the new alliance is still in the air, but the more significant parts are handling quite nicely."

"What about other territories like Altissa?"

"What about them?"

"What if they decide they want a piece of us then form an alliance else where and attack all of us?"

Ignis nodded. It was a valid point. "There will always be someone who wants to dominate all the others, but we have to cross one bridge at a time. As for Altissa, I believe they will be just fine where they are once we send some more people to help them rebuild."

"That sea-snake really did a number on them." Gladio agreed.

"Thankfully there were only a few casualties considering the damage."

Gladio remained silent. Ignis's eyesight was a pretty big loss, but he knew the Advisor saw it as a very small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. He was about to change the subject when there was a knock at the office door. One of Gladio's captains barged in looking out of breath.

"Mister Scientia – oh! General Amicitia! Good. There is an emergency in the lower dungeons!"

The two friends exchanged a worried glance.

"What's the issue?" Gladio rumbled.

"There is some kind of light coming from the dungeons… it's making the prisoners go mad… Its about to turn into a riot down there! But a contained one I guess… No one can get out. They're just freaking out! Uh – sir." The man saluted suddenly remembering who he was talking to.

"It's Noctis…" Gladio mumbled.

"Something must be wrong on his side." Ignis agreed.

"I will take care of it." Gladio hurried to the dungeons.

* * *

Liooness - _Thanks for the kind words! And I do plan to keep this going for a couple more chapters!_

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	11. Fading

**Chapter 11**

 **Fading**

The light in the dungeon was blinding, and as Gladio had suspected it was definitely Noctis's magic. It was flowing from where the tomb was hidden. Managing to find his way through the thick haze he entered the Royal Tomb and found the King himself kneeling next to his grave panting heavily. There was only a holographic cerulean outline of Noctis, but it was clearly him.

"Noctis?" Gladio couldn't hide the surprise in his tone.

Noctis looked around. "Gladio? Are you there?" The blue eyes searched but didn't see him.

Gladio quickly sliced his hand on the blade and Noctis's searching eyes finally landed on his Shield. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gladio crossed his arms. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. Just taking a little break." Clearly Noctis was going for nonchalant, but the blood dripping down his face, and weary expression said otherwise.

"The dungeons are full of magic. What is going on?"

Before the King could respond he turned his head to Gladio's left and nodded as if someone else was speaking to him, then smirked back at his Shield. "See ya Glads."

"Wait Noct!" Gladio called out but watched as his friend ran out the tomb entrance and vanished from sight. "Dammit… what's going on around here?"

"I can help you Gladiolus." A calm feminine voice spoke.

There was a warm tingling on his arm and he looked down to see that Lunafreya was standing next to him.

"My Lady." Gladio gave an awkward bow without letting her hand fall from his arm. "It is good to see you."

"It is always a pleasure to see you as well Shield. I'm afraid my time here is short, as Noctis will need me soon. Yet, I thought you should know what is going on. I know he will not tell you. He is too stubborn for his own good."

"So that hasn't changed."

"No. Unfortunately not."

"What is happening on your side?"

"It is the daemons-"

"But Noctis died to get rid of them!"

She gave a patient smile, but Gladio saw the look in her eyes that warned him not to interrupt her again. "Yes. Noctis's death on your side allowed the daemons to be vanquished from Eos. However, the consequences of that action meant that he dragged all of the daemons here with him. As the most recent Lucis King to come to this side he is now charged with protecting it. Regis moved on to the Final Rest when Noctis died. Unfortunately that means Noctis alone is fighting the hoards of daemons that Ardyn created throughout Eos."

"The hell…" Gladio clenched his fist. "I should be there…" _As his Shield he should be there…_

"I agree. Noctis needs you. But like Prompto, it isn't your time just yet."

"Dammit."

Luna smiled warmly at him. "You are so loyal. I know you will help Noctis as soon as you can."

"Is there anything we can do on this side?"

"Don't allow another Ardyn to rise to power."

"Obviously."

Luna sighed. "It is unfortunate, but there really is nothing you can do from your side. I just hope Noctis get this settled soon. He has very little magic here, much less then he did in Eos. And like in Eos, using his magic uses up his life energy."

"But he's already dead!"

Luna raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Ahem. My apologies."

"Technically you are correct. But until Noctis moves on to the Final Rest he still can use up all his energy and his soul will just… fade. Till there is nothing left."

"That isn't right! We thought he was already resting!"

"And that is what he wanted you to think. He doesn't want you three to know what is happening because he is afraid what course of action you may take to try and aid him. He doesn't want another Prompto incident…"

Gladio narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you telling me?"

Luna remained expressionless. "I believe that you have earned the right to know what is happening."

"Is that so?"

"Do you believe I would lie to you Gladiolus?"

"No ma'am."

She quickly turned toward the door. "Noctis!" Distractedly she said, "Farewell Shield." Then left the same way her husband did.

"Shit." Gladio mumbled.

* * *

It had been three months since Gladio had dealt with the strange magic coming from the dungeons. When Ignis had inquired about the situation the Shield shrugged and said that it was Noctis's way of getting his attention to just say hello. Of course the Advisor wasn't an idiot and knew this was a lie. But he let it go because if Gladio was lying to _him_ of all people then it was something very serious to the larger man.

Ignis wanted to let it go. After all they had been through he wanted to let Gladiolus do as he pleased. When it came to military matters he wanted to allow the Shield to make his own judgments and it had never been in question. Until now. On his desk before him was a recorder with the latest reports on it. With his blindness, Ignis had learned how to read with braille. But when it came to reports his men found it easier to simply record them.

The latest report was from Gladio's chosen Second in command. In this report the man described once again how their General's questionable actions in a recent skirmish with some crazy cult that worshiped Ardyn, nearly killed Gladiolus. This had become a pattern in the last three months. It seemed that no matter the situation, the Shield no longer valued his life enough to take any thoughts to his actions. As much as it pained him to do so Ignis had requested that General Gladiolus Amicitia be brought to his office for questioning.

"Iggy. If you wanted to see me you could have just called." Gladio entered.

"Please have a seat Gladiolus."

He heard the soft land of the leather clad man in the seat.

"I wanted to discuss your recent actions on duty."

"Not you too…" Gladio growled under his breath.

"Your man delivered this to me himself instead of one of his many underlings expressing his concern in your behavior. I must admit that I am also questioning your decisions and was hoping you could shed some light on it for me."

"I was just a little sloppy. Its not a big deal."

Ignis knew that the Gladio had his arms crossed over his massive chest and was shrugging the whole thing off. A habit that Noctis had picked up from his Shield and neither would admit to having.

"A little sloppy is acceptable on occasion. Tiredness is forgivable when you work the hours I know you do. Reckless brute force has often been your style. But suicidal is unacceptable. I want an explanation Gladiolus. This isn't you."

There was a long moment of silence.

Ignis took off the shades he often wore to protect his injured eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose where they sat. "Fine. We are off record. It is just you and I. What the hell is this Gladio?"

"Specks its nothing…"

"That is utter rubbish and you know it."

More silence.

"What happened in the dungeons with Noctis?"

"I told you…"

"You told me a lie. I let it go because it didn't seem relevant and you don't lie to me unless there is a valid reason. What is the reason?"

"Ignis… I spoke to Noctis…. And he really did have nothing to say."

"However…" He pressed.

"I also spoke with Lunafreya."

Now Ignis looked surprised. "You spoke with Lady Lunafreya? How is she?"

He heard the material shift as Gladio shrugged. "I would say she looked even better than she did when she was with us. More… shine or something. I don't know."

"And what did she have to say?"

Gladio filled him in on everything the blonde woman had told him.

Ignis frowned. "That is troubling… and explains your current actions. I am disappointed in you Gladiolus. I understand. But I am disappointed. After Prompto-"

"I'm not killing myself!" The Shield growled. "I am doing my job!"

The Advisor remained silent.

Gladio sighed. "I will admit… I didn't see the harm in a casualty in the field."

"Which is incredibly irresponsible of you."

"I know that!"

"We all miss Noctis…"

Gladio slammed a hand on the desk causing Ignis to jump ever so slightly. "Shut the hell up. You weren't his Shield! You didn't fail at your one mission."

Ignis raised an eyebrow. "My assignment was to watch over the Prince's health."

Gladiolus knew Ignis was trying to relate, be a friend, and be the responsible leader of Insomnia all at once. And it was pissing him off. He knew that Ignis was doing the right thing. As the General he should be a shining example to his men. He should be living to take care and watch over their home. Not recklessly throwing himself at everything in hopes that he would get the chance to refill his old position as Noctis's Shield. He needed to accept his new lot in life and take on his new job with as much attention as he had as a King's Shield. It was his duty. An Amicitia always did their duty to their kingdom first and foremost over personal desires.

But Noctis needed him. This wasn't just a selfish wish to see his best friend again. He was needed. Noctis, his King, was in danger of fading away to nothingness. As a Shield it was his responsibility to protect his King. No matter what. No matter where. This was his sworn duty from since he was old enough to hold a blade. It was the Amicitia way. Who was he to break family tradition? But he was also a loyal friend. Not only to Noctis, but Ignis and Prompto as well. They needed him too didn't they? Or did they just need a sufficient General for their army?

"Give me time to train my Second. He would make a great General. Then-"

"Then what?" Ignis snapped. "Then I can _let you end your life?_ No. I won't accept it Gladio. What would your father say about this?" It seemed an odd thing to say to a grown man, but Gladio had great respect for his father and had always tried to follow in his footsteps.

"He would say that a Shield protects its King."

"Noctis is dead!" Ignis stood up. "He is gone! You need to help those who are still living! You are a strong man Gladiolus. And people here need you before you go running off somewhere that no one can follow you, chasing someone that only you can see!" With that Ignis left.

Gladio watched the Advisor go in shock. He had never see Ignis lose his temper like that. Not with him at least. He knew he was asking a lot... but didn't they all swear to do anything for Noctis if it was within their capabilities?

* * *

Ignis slowed his jog to a brisk stroll and wiped the sweat from his brow. Running on the treadmill in the gym had become his preferred way of exercise. He was less likely to run into something this way. And it gave him a chance to just think. Like about his current predicament with Gladio.

What was this? First Prompto, and now Gladio. Why would they throw away their lives so easily? Didn't they realize that Noctis died so that they all could live? It would be like spitting on his tomb for them to throw away the precious gift that their King had given them. Light and life. He understood missing Noctis. He really did. Noctis was the biggest part of his life. His entire schedule every single day of his life had revolved around what Noctis was doing. He missed Noctis more than he missed his sight. Losing his eyesight had been a huge blow. But it seemed miniscule considering what Noctis had given by choice.

Now that Noct was gone… didn't Prompto and Gladio understand all they had left was each other and the future? Didn't they understand that the best way to honor Noctis was to forge a future worth the blood that was shed? Were they destined to each feel the remorse of being the survivors? He had read that when a comrade died in battle others sometimes developed what was known as survivor's syndrome. Is that was this was? Is that all they had to look forward to in their new lives? Guilt? And the wish to die?

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	12. A Quick Trip

**Chapter 12**

 **A Quick Trip**

"You're sure about this?" Gladio looked at the small vial in his hands.

"No. Its only been tested on animals." The apothecary rubbed at his neck nervously. "I would highly advise you not use this, sir. Not until I've had time to perfect it."

"I don't have time for that."

"Sir, this doesn't just have side effects if it goes wrong. It could _actually_ kill you."

Gladio smirked. "I'm pretty strong." The apothecary opened his mouth but was cut off. "I am out of options. If it works I will get back to you. If it doesn't then you'll know when I don't show up."

The other man looked anxious. "Sir…"

"I appreciate this. Thanks." Gladio held up the vial before exiting the shop.

* * *

Gladio looked around his room to be sure that no one was waiting for him. He knew Ignis was not happy with him to say the least. But it didn't seem like that mattered at the moment. Luna's words kept ringing through his mind. Noctis was in trouble. He'd been trained in one thing his whole life, protect that lazy brat. There was no choice here really. Not truly. Iggy's words didn't fall on deaf ears. The Advisor was right, as always. But this wasn't like what happened with Prompto… he had every intention of coming back to Insomnia.

That's why he had sought out this particular mixture. Word had reached him of the apothecary's talent; it was pure luck that the man had devised a formula years ago for such a thing. But without willing human test subjects he had dropped the idea. When Gladio had approached him about it the man had at first been over the moon with joy at getting back to his project. Once he had learned who his newest customer was however, he had become nervous. Gladio had shrugged it off. If the man was a little scared then maybe he would work harder in perfecting it.

"I wonder if I should leave a note…?" He mused looking down at the vial in his hands.

 _Nah. Notes were left if there was no hope in coming back right? This was just a quick trip to the Other side and back._

Taking a seat on the bed he pulled out a syringe the apothecary had given him. Quickly cleaning off the needle and a spot on his forearm he pressed the needle through the flesh and injected the serum. Setting the syringe on the bedside table he laid back on the pillows waiting to feel the effects.

"There it is…"

He gritted his teeth as a coldness spread through his veins.

* * *

"Sir!"

"Come in." Ignis sighed rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

One of Gladio's lieutenants ran in out of breath. "Sir its about the General -."

"Take me to him."

The man led Ignis to Gladio's bedroom. There were hushed voices discussing their beloved General taking his own life.

"I never would have even guessed…"

"He didn't seem the type…"

"After everything he went through it isn't too surprising that he would go off the deep end…"

"What are we going to do now?"

Ignis reached the bed taking off one of his gloves to feel for his friend's pulse. There wasn't one. Feeling for Gladio's rough beard he found the man's face… and slapped him harshly.

"Sir!"

"How is he?"

"Dead sir…"

Ignis once again wished he had his eyesight, but was thankful that he was miraculously keeping his temper in check.

"Wait sir, his face… its red where you slapped him."

"Thank you." He took in a deep breath. "Everyone out of this room. Until further notice this room is off limits to everyone. I want two men posted outside at all times."

"Yes sir!" They all said at once coming to attention.

As Ignis was leaving the same lieutenant from before hurried up to him. "Sir, if I may… is the General _not_ dead then?"

"No. He is in a comatose state. I will have to do further research and speak with our medical team to see if there is anything we can do for him. Until then he is not to be disturbed in any sort of way. Find Prompto Argentum and have him sent to my office."

"Yes sir."

Once Ignis was back in his room he poured himself some whiskey. "I am going to kill him. Really I am."

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	13. In Between

**Chapter 13**

 **In Between**

* * *

" _-io?"_

" _Glads?"_

" _Dammit. I'm going to re-kill you."_

" _Ngh. Noct?"_

" _Get up."_

 _Gladio opened his eyes and saw his King standing above him with a miffed expression and crossed arms._

" _How are you here? What did you do?"_

" _Clearly I died." Gladio grunted as he got to his feet. "Is this the Citadel?" The room they were in looked exactly like where he had just come from._

" _Yes it is, but on this side. Now seriously, how are you here? I know you didn't die in battle. Or of old age yet... Wait how many years have passed since we talked?"_

 _Gladio huffed. "It doesn't matter. So how is it here?"_

 _Noctis glanced toward the doorway but quickly returned his glare to Gladio. "First I want an explanation."_

 _As Gladio was about to give a sharp retort Luna ran into the room. "Noct- Oh. Gladiolus? What are you doing here?" She came to stand next to Noctis looking equally curious, but not in the slightest angry. Unlike the King next to her, who was practically fuming._

 _Sighing at the inevitability of an explanation he told them of the apothecary he had found and the item that the man had created for Gladio to test._

" _So you might not be able to go back because you literally risked your life on an untested drug?" Noctis growled._

" _You sure seem ungrateful right now considering I did it to come see your sorry ass." Gladio snapped._

" _Ungrateful? I am downright pissed off!" Noctis shouted back. "I want you to_ live _Gladio! Not throw it away!"_

" _No one gave you the right to decide that for me!"_

" _I am your King! I make big important decisions like that!" His eyes were beginning to glow with a familiar purple haze._

" _Noctis…" Luna whispered gently placing a hand on his arm._

 _He looked down at her and quickly calmed down. "Right." Returning his attention to Gladio he sighed. "I am still angry of the circumstances that got you here. However, I am still glad to see you. We could use your help, since your stuck here now anyway."_

 _Gladio smirked. "Put me to work boss."_

* * *

Ignis felt for Gladio's pulse, it still wasn't there. Yet his skin was still warm to touch. Somehow his body had shutdown, but was still maintaining itself. It was impossible. The Advisor mentally scolded himself. He should know better at this point in life that just because something seems impossible doesn't mean it is. Even if it should be. Whatever this was that Gladio was going through was unnatural. The Shield was dead and alive at the same time. He only hoped that his friend made it back from wherever he was. Hopefully he was with Noctis. It would be a shame to go through this and not even accomplish what he had risked his life for.

But he had been like this for three weeks now. It was to a point that Ignis wasn't sure if he should be looking for a solution to bring him back himself or not. The apothecary that had created the serum had been located and was told to immediately work on an antidote of sorts if he wasn't already doing so.

Prompto was still unaware of their friend's condition. Conveniently he had already planned a vacation of sorts with Aranea. They were taking a tour of Eos to get some photos of the world now that the daemons were gone, and to just take a break from their daily lives. Apparently it had been extremely tricky for Aranea to clear up her schedule for such an endeavor. She had admitted this to the Advisor, but had not informed Prompto. The blonde was too easily guilted anyway and once he was down it wasn't so easy cheering him back up evidentially. Ignis remembered from their travels on the occasion Noctis would have to go to certain lengths to bring their young friend back into their conversations some evenings if he felt he had let them down in a battle.

His phone chirped.

"This is Ignis speaking."  
"Heeeey Iggy!" Speak of the devil… "I was just checking in. Wondering how things were back home?"

"We are fine. Nothing too terribly exciting."

"Oh really? Weird. Cause the big guy wasn't answering my messages so I was thinking maybe something was going on."

Ignis felt around on Gladio's nightstand and found the phone. "Unfortunately Gladio's phone had an untimely end recently. He has yet to take the time to get a new one. I will be sure to relay any messages if you would like."

"Nah. Nothing serious. I was mostly just sending him some photos… I can show him when we get back."

"When were you planning on returning?"

"Probably in two weeks or so. We're on our way to Altissa right now."

"Well have a good time. You both deserve it."

"Thanks Specks! I'll call again soon."

"I look forward to it."

After carefully putting his phone away Ignis retrieved one of his daggers out and stabbed it through Gladio's phone. "Wouldn't want to have lied to Prompto now." He cleaned off the blade and returned it to its place before leaving.

* * *

 _Gladio was walking back to the Citadel. Even though he had every right to be exhausted after all he had done today, he still wasn't used to the way this side used up energy. He'd been taking care of a horde of daemons that were trying to break through a particularly weak barrier to the other side. Granted it was a job that normally he would have taken at least a few men with him, but here there was just Noctis and Luna. The once-oracle had explained to him already several times why they were the only two on this side. Something about everyone else had already reached the Final Rest. Or something. Either way it didn't seem right that whoever the last King was had to protect this in between place until another King took over._

" _Really wish I could have some of Iggy's cooking right about now." He groaned collapsing on a plush chair._

" _The kitchen is always stocked." Noctis muttered dragging himself into the room to sit in a chair across from him._

 _Gladio grunted as he rested his head back closing his eyes. "How was your end?"_

" _Fine."_

" _And Luna?"_

" _She is resting in our room." Noctis mumbled._

 _Gladio just nodded. For whatever reason Luna seemed to have it worse than either of them here. Likely something to do with being an oracle in the past._

 _It would really be nice to finally have some real answers… Gladio realized irritably how little he knew what was going on around here. He helped where Noctis asked him to. That's why he came in the first place._

" _See you in the morning." Gladio stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm going to try and get some sleep."_

 _Noctis nodded then sighed as he got up and went to his own room. As quietly as possible he opened the door hoping not to wake Luna if she was sleeping. She was. Kicking off his boots and tossing his jacket and shirt on the floor he silently slipped under the covers next to her wrapping an arm around her waist. She rolled toward him resting her face on his chest before her steady breathing began again. Closing his eyes Noct thought over the last months here with Gladio._

 _He should have known his Shield would find a way to follow him. The man was nothing but stubborn and loyal. His assistance was greatly appreciated too. He'd been going crazy trying to figure out how to handle all the barriers alone._

 _Of course he wasn't really alone, he had Luna. But he refused to send her away from him to fight somewhere else. He refused to let her out of his sight not knowing if she was going to be safe where she was going. He refused to lose her again. It didn't happen so much anymore, but the memory of her dying in front of him would haunt him forever. That moment when she was already down and weak, and Ardyn… that bastard… Noctis would never forgive what that man had done to Luna. What he'd done to everything he held precious._

 _Not everything could be forgiven. Luna had told him time and again that he needed to forgive. But he refused. He couldn't forgive Ardyn. What he'd done to Luna in life was horrendous. But what his actions had cause for her to go through here as well. When she should be in the Final Rest. Peaceful. Happy. But because of what Ardyn had done… what she had chosen to do for him because of the choices that had been made._

" _Noctis."_

 _Opening his eyes he realized she was awake, her bright eyes watching him fondly. Reaching out she brushed away some of the hair in his face._

" _You need to sleep too."_

 _He smirked. "I am the King of sleep."_

" _You are the King of needing sleep. I can practically hear the gears turning in that head of yours. Whatever it is can wait till morning. Please. Just sleep."_

" _Fine." He rested his cheek on her forehead._

 _Her slender hands rested on his chest as she slowly began to drift off._

" _Luna…?"_

" _Sleep Noctis."_

 _He wanted to ask her – Did she regret the choice she made? She said as long as they were together it didn't matter where they ended up. But did she still believe that? He was a King of the Lucii. He had a duty. But she'd had a choice. And she had chosen him. Did she regret it yet?_

* * *

 _Please Review!_


	14. Running Out of Time

**Chapter 14**

 **Running Out of Time**

* * *

Prompto was back. Normally this would bring a smile to Ignis's face, but the spirited gunslinger was curious as to where a certain General was and why he had yet to replace his phone. The Advisor didn't know how to tell the blonde what Gladio had done. They had been harsh with Prompto about his attempt to "see Noctis again". And rightfully so. Ignis had no regrets with how the after math of that situation was handled. However, it made Gladiolus a hypocrite. There was nothing more Ignis wanted to do then defend his friend, except when he was making abysmal decisions that led to life threatening occurrences such as where he was now.

"Iiiiiiggggggy." Prompto whined.

"You are a man of thirty. Aren't you past these childish displays?"

The blonde crossed his arms with a pout. "I'm not completely stupid Ignis. I know your hiding something. Where is Gladio?"

"Currently unavailable."

"Is he on a dangerous mission or something?"

"You could say that."

"You are the one that just said I'm an adult now. I can handle it. Where. Is. Gladio?"

Ignis sighed; he could hear the frustration and concern in Prompto's tone. "Very well. Follow me."

The gunslinger was uncharacteristically silent as they walked the halls. Once they stepped into Gladio's room he heard frantic footsteps rush toward the bed.

"Gladio? Glads! Gladiolus!" There was a pause as Ignis joined him by the bed. "Ignis! He's still breathing, so what's wrong? What happened?"

He told him what he knew.

* * *

" _Noct! On your left!"_

" _Right."_

 _They were in the midst of daemons once again. This was whole nearly everyday was spent lately. Noctis with his trusted Engine Blade, Gladio with his Genji Blade, and Luna was keeping up just as well with her trident. Today was turning out to be particularly nasty. The swarms of daemons had appeared without warning and they had been relentless in their attacks for several hours now._

 _The only real relief that they had among this was that creatures had no concept of working together so it wasn't too difficult to pick them off one at a time. By the dwindling of the numbers it seemed that they had stopped coming as well. Just a handful of small fry and two Red Giants remained. Noctis and Gladio each took one of the giants while Luna made her way through smaller daemons. It was a system that had been working well for them._

 _Until today._

 _The Red Giant Noctis had been working on was nearly finished; he could tell that it was staggering more than it had been. Just a few more well placed hits… and then he heard Luna cried out._

 _Turning he saw a coeurl turned daemon standing over her._

" _Luna!"_

 _Warping toward the beast he sliced its head right off as it disintegrated into nothing. "Gladio!"_

" _Covered!" The Shield grunted, already standing behind him to watch his back._

" _Noct, I'm fine. It just surprised me." Luna coughed sitting up._

" _Luna you're bleeding." He gritted his teeth trying to suppress the panic rising in his chest at the all too familiar sight of crimson blooming on her white dress. He didn't have time for that._

 _She grabbed his hand. "I'm fine."_

" _We're getting you to the Citadel now."_

 _Gladio grunted an agreement._

 _Carefully lifting her in his arms despite her protests Noctis watched as Gladio took down the last of the Red Giants then began to hurry toward the Citadel. The trip wasn't that long, but it felt like ages. Gladio waited outside the bedroom door as Noctis laid her on the bed. She had insisted she was fine, but had passed out on the way there._

" _Luna…" He muttered carefully peeling away the torn bits of her dress around her hip and stomach._

" _Anything I can get Noct?" Gladio asked quietly from the doorway._

" _No. I got a potion here…" He made sure the contents spilled directly onto the gaping wound._

 _She had been right, nothing vital had been damaged and the potion would heal up the torn skin. But she had lost a lot of blood, which is probably why she was unconscious now._

" _Iggy would know what to do." Noctis grumbled as he paused, unsure what to do next now that she was out of immediate danger._

" _I think cranberry juice helps with that? Or something like that?" Gladio offered._

" _Can you go check the kitchen?"_

 _The Shield nodded then left._

 _As Noctis hovered uselessly around the bed he realized the blood on her dress was drying._

" _Drying blood gets all stiff and uncomfortable on clothes." He said out loud, though he wasn't quite sure why. "Lets get you into something clean. And comfortable."_

 _He walked over to her closet but hesitated. He'd never gone through her clothes before, he had no reason to. Growing up, as a prince he was well versed in what was proper – going through a woman's belongings was not. She wouldn't be angry with him though. Surely she would appreciate not waking up with blood all over her. When he still couldn't bring himself to open the closet he went to his own dresser and pulled out one of his many black t-shirts and a pair sweats he sometimes wore to bed._

 _Once he returned to the bed he realized the other problem he was now facing. Someone needed to put these clothes on her._

 _While they slept in the same bed they had done little more than that. Luna was adamant about this. He still wasn't sure why, but he was often so worn out from the world that they lived in now draining what little was left of him that he didn't have the energy to really try to push beyond what she had deemed enough. There were honestly more important things that required his attention. If Ignis and his father had ingrained anything into him it was duty before pleasure._

 _Keeping the daemons from breaching into the other side took up most of his time and energy. Luna supported him in every way she could. That was their relationship._

 _But now she needed him to help her. He could do this. He wouldn't touch her undergarments, and that was no different then the women he and Prompto had seen on the beach at Galdin Quay._

 _Careful not to get her hair tangled in it, he pulled down the zipper and eased the straps off her shoulders to her waist. Using a damp towel from the restroom he cleaned off the remaining blood before pulling the t-shirt on her. While the dress's skirt still was covering her he slipped on the sweat pants before pulling the dress off. Stepping back he looked her over and decided he did a decent job._

" _That was the most awkward thing I have ever seen in my life." Gladio said from behind him._

 _Jumping slightly at the suddenness of his presence Noctis turned on his Shield. "How long were you watching?"_

" _I didn't see anything, calm down." He shoved a glass of red juice into his hands._

 _Noctis glared at him for a moment more before sighing and setting the glass on her bedside table._

" _Is she ok?" Gladio looked down at the slender woman as Noctis tucked her under the covers._

 _She seemed so fragile. When he had seen the Oracle_ _ **before**_ _she had been a strong woman. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a worthy opponent. When he had first arrived her she had seemed tired, but still strong. The longer he remained though he had watched her slowly decline. A little thinner, a little paler, eyes more tired. But she still smiled at Noctis like he was the sun. Her determination was still clear in her voice. What about this world was draining her?_

 _Gladio glanced at Noct. There was no way this had escaped his notice. Did he know why? Did he have a way to save her?_

" _She'll be fine." Noctis nodded. "Just needs some rest."_

" _Good. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Gladio grunted before leaving._

 _Noctis sat beside her on the bed carefully undoing her intricate hairstyle. Why did she even bother with these tiny braids? Because they looked nice. Even though it was just the two of them in this hell of theirs, she still got up everyday and tried to look her best. Which of course she managed every day. The fact that she was steadily looking more faded as each day passed had not missed his attention. They were running out of time._

" _Why Luna?" He gingerly pushed her soft blonde locks to one side of her pillow. "Why did you choose this? Over there you wouldn't have to suffer anymore. I know you understand that." He watched her peaceful expression as she slept. "Over there you could see Ravus again."_

 _Luna was the most intelligent person he knew._

 _Well, she and Ignis were likely tied. Possibly._

 _The point was, he knew that she knew of way out. A way back to where she belonged. The fact that she hadn't brought it up meant that he couldn't follow her. There was no way he could leave his position here._

" _Why are you so stubborn?" He sighed._

* * *

Prompto wanted to punch Gladio. And since the dumb bastard was stuck in some sort of coma and couldn't fight back, he could probably actually land a hit this time.

Ignis had explained what he knew before excusing himself. The Advisor was a busy man.

"Gladio you idiotic jerk." Prompto grumbled kicking half-heartedly at the bed.

Now he was curious. Did Gladio find a way to see Noctis? If the Shield woke up was this something that Prompto could try later? If it was a dream state… was it something Ignis could try and actually go somewhere and _see_ Noctis?

The Advisor would likely shoot down the idea as ludicrous and claim he was too busy for such things. But if there was a chance that he could see again, even in a dream, wasn't it worth it?

If they had discovered a way to see Noctis, shouldn't they take advantage of it?

Ignis had forbidden him from contacting the person who had supplied Gladiolus with the mixture that had invoked this coma.

Prompto wasn't that stupid. They didn't even know if it worked. For all they really knew, Gladio was somehow dead, but his body was still alive. They didn't know where his soul was.

It could be gone…

It could be with Noctis.

It could be hovering about this freaking room.

Prompto stood up so suddenly he knocked the chair over as he began to pace the room.

This was so frustrating! Why couldn't things just go their way for once? Why couldn't _something_ in their lives be easy? Why –

A groan came from Gladio.

Prompto spun away from the window he had paused at and dashed to his friend's bedside.

"Glads?"

"Ugn. Prompto?" He rasped, his eyes blearily blinking seeming unable to focus.

"You damn idiot!" Prompto snapped punching Gladio's shoulder.

From the mild grunt he received the blonde suspected he injured his hand more than he hurt the Shield.

"Water?" His voice sounded dry.

"Yeah hold on." Prompto muttered reaching into his backpack and pulling out a bottle.

Slowly Gladio pulled himself into a sitting position leaning heavily back against the headboard. With a grateful nod he began to take sips from the bottle like he knew he was supposed to, instead of chugging it like he wanted to.

"So?" Prompto urged. "Did it work?"

Gladio debated whether or not he should tell the energetic blonde. But one look into those pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't lie. Not about this. "Yeah Prom. It worked."

Prompto cheered. "Wait till we tell Specks! He'll be so excited!"

Wincing at the mention of their friend Gladio shook his head. "Uh, lets wait till I have feeling in my limbs again."

"I can go get him." Prompto offered.

"The problem isn't getting to him." Gladio muttered. "It's running from his daggers once he realizes I'm conscious."

* * *

 _Big thanks to all of you who have been following this story! And a bigger thanks to all of you who have reviewed! With life getting in the way it is hard to keep up with certain stories. This one is important to me, and I only want my best work going into it. I apologize for the long wait between chapters! And thanks again!_

 _Please Review!_


	15. Her Choice

**Chapter 15**

 **Her Choice**

* * *

 _He was overworking himself again. Luna looked down at the man sleeping beside her. Noctis always managed to look sleepy, but now he was well and truly exhausted. It was just a few moments ago she heard him slip into the room, soft rustling as he stripped down and pulled on a pair of sweatpants._

 _As always, he was so careful to be as silent as possible and not make too much movement as he slid under the covers next to her. His hands reaching to pull her into his arms like every night. Usually she slept through this, and woke up to find herself here. Feeling secure and warm against his chest. The soft echo of his heart beating her favorite sound to wake to. His face often buried in her hair._

 _She was aware (but generally too tired herself to move) each night before he fell asleep he would run his fingers through her hair and just watch her for a while before falling asleep himself._

 _She knew he questioned her choices._

 _He had asked once – why? But she hadn't told him. Couldn't tell him._

 _Tonight was different though._

 _He had come in with his usual routine. But he was so tired he simply pulled her close and drifted right to sleep._

 _He didn't notice when she eased herself up against the headboard and pulled him close to her. His head resting on her lap as she ran her fingers through his silky night-colored hair._

 _Resting her eyes shut she just enjoyed the moment of being safe, with Noctis here. Neither of them were in danger. Nothing would hurt them here, in this sanctuary that he had provided._

 _It had put an enormous amount of strain on Regis when had put up a shield around Insomnia. Despite her protests, Noctis had chosen to provide a similar shield, but his remained only around the Citadel. Which was all that was really necessary, since they were the only beings here in this in between place. She told him it wasn't needed, but he had taken her to the edge of his shield one night to show her the daemons that lurked just outside of it. Waiting for him to slip up and drop the barrier._

 _One of his arms reached up and hugged her around her waist. His nose buried in closer to her stomach._

" _I haven't heard that one in a long time." He mumbled._

 _Pausing her ministrations to his hair, she realized that she had been humming. It was the tune that she had once played for him on the piano when they were children. A piece she had composed and let him name._

 _Even as a child he had passion for napping. So he had called it the Sleep song. Which she renamed Somnus. It was something he had requested from her often. To play the Sleep song. To play Somnus for him. Which she had only been too happy to do. Especially on those nights when he first arrived in Tenebrae, still having nightmares from the things he had experienced. And on the many nights after when he would wake up in such a terror that he would locate her room. He claimed he had simply gotten lost. She offered a hot cup of tea and to sit in the music room._

 _Those were nights she missed._

 _Not that these ones were too terrible either._

" _I haven't played it in years." She smiled down at him._

" _I bet there's a piano around here somewhere."_

 _She hummed in agreement._

" _Luna?" He turned so that his blue eyes met hers._

" _Yes?"_

" _Why?"_

 _There was no need to elaborate. They both knew what he was asking._

" _Noctis. If I had gone to the Final Rest you would have been alone."_

" _This isn't your burden to bear."_

" _And I'm not. You are. I'm simply here to make sure you let yourself rest." She smiled, hoping he would drop the conversation, knowing he wouldn't._

" _Lunafreya." He sat up leaning against the headboard next to her, gently closing his hand around hers._

" _The only way for a King to pass on to the Final Rest is when the next heir of the Lucii takes over."_

" _Like I took over from my father." He nodded._

" _Noctis…" She closed her eyes, desperately wanting to avoid this. "You…_ _ **we**_ _died before producing an heir for you."_

 _She waited for his reaction. Though she had known him practically his whole life, she still found it hard to gauge how he would respond to things. She had not expected to be pulled on to his lap, his arms tight around her waist, his forehead resting on her shoulder. She wanted to turn around to look at him, but his tight grip wouldn't allow her._

" _I am aware." His voice was barely more than warm breath on her skin. "I know what lies before me. But you don't have to go through this Luna. You could go on. I want you to."_

 _She knew he meant every word. Not that he wanted her gone. But that he wanted her to be at peace. No one truly wished to be alone. Least of all someone who was isolated a majority of their life, like Noctis had been. But he was not just a Lucii, he was a King. As King, he had a duty to the people. To protect. To serve. And he would do it. Even if it was for eternity._

" _Noctis… I couldn't leave you. How could I ever be truly at peace when I know you never can be?"_

 _He turned her so that he could meet her eyes again. "Luna. Nothing would make me happier than to know that I am here protecting my people. Keeping them safe from what we had to go through. And those that I love can be at rest because I am guarding them. It is my duty as King."_

" _What about your duty as a man? You are human Noctis." She saw the slight spark in his eye that meant his ego was flaring up. "Maybe you are stronger and with talents that most humans don't have," she quickly added before he could get a word in. "But you are still a man. And no man deserves to spend eternity fighting daemons to protect the world, all alone."_

" _But someone has to do it. Just because we don't like a problem doesn't mean it will go away."_

" _If someone has the choice to help make this burden easier, than they should. That is their duty." Luna would not back down on this._

" _You fulfilled your duty! You died to help me! You went above and beyond in life! Let me at least return the favor in our death." Noctis's voice grew stronger, his royal upbringing shining through his tone._

 _Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder. "It is late. Please let this go for now."_

 _She heard the growl in his chest, wanting to continue this until she agreed with him. But she wasn't backing down. It was her choice. She chose to stand by him._

 _Noctis eased them both back down, his arms never loosening their hold on her._

" _Fine. But this isn't the end of this conversation."_

" _I'm aware." She couldn't help but give a tired laugh._

" _Good night Luna."_

" _Good night Noctis."_

* * *

 _Please Review!_


End file.
